


all this way

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Two times Chris and Isaac are at an airport.prompts: mature and shivering





	all this way

It’s been years since Chris has seen him.

Isaac was seventeen then, shivering in an oversized jacket as they said goodbye at the airport. “If you need anything…” he told the boy. A few years later, he got a call. A plane ticket home. Chris got his credit card.

A few days later they met at the airport – the Sacramento one this time.

“You’ve gotten taller,” is the first thing Chris says. Isaac shakes his head and Chris can see that he’s right. Isaac isn’t taller; he’s just standing straight this time. He’s matured.

Chris nods. “Let’s get your bags.”


End file.
